


Citadel Meta - [PSP] Taking things perhaps a little too literally...

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG)
Genre: Citadel RPG, Command Prompt, Fanart, Paint Shop Pro, Windows Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Citadel Meta - [PSP] Taking things perhaps a little too literally...

Off of [this post](http://www.journalfen.net/community/citadel_meta/4051.html):

 

 

Yes, I know that's not how it really works, but it was the only way to get it the way I wanted.

([Original post](http://www.journalfen.net/community/citadel_meta/4780.html))


End file.
